


Transformers Smut

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just a double rp I did with someone No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Transformers Smut

Molly was at the Autobot base and she was watching tv on the couch and tv they had provided for her. She wondered when Optimus and Bee would be coming back from their patrol.

Megatron and Soundwave were busy discussing plans on how to finally defeat the Autobots once and for all this time. Soundwave suggested they should use a human as bait.  
8 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were on their way back from their patrol. Good news is that there were no Decepticon activity for now. In the meantime, Wheeljack was having his own little fun, teasing Ratchet a bit.

Kasmira and her brother, Blake, were trying to fix some computer issues that they were having. “So what did you do to it?” Blake asked. “I didn’t do anything, zis just happened all ze sudden,” she said.  
8 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly got up and got a soda from the fridge as she waited patiently for them to come back. She opened her soda and took a few sips from it as she looked at the others.

Megatron smirked evilly thinking that that was a brilliant plan indeed. He told Soundwave to go grab one of the humans and bring them back to him at once. He sat down on his throne.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee both soon had entered the base. Bumblebee was the first to transform and beeped a 'hello' to Molly. After that, Optimus transformed. At that point, Ratchet was already getting annoyed with Wheeljack. Both bots turned their attention to the two bots that just entered the base.

"Jou can deal vith zis, I'm heading out," Kasmira told him and she left him to work on the computer. She grabbed her 'I'm not yelling I'm German' sweatshirt and her boots before she went outside.

(Here is the better drawing I mentioned in my form)  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
(Nice)

Molly was so excited and happy to see both of her crushes that she ran over to them and hugged their legs. She said, “I missed you guys so much!”

Soundwave was sent out to find and human and kidnap them as bait for Optimus and the others. While he was searching he found Kasmira and decided to get her.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

(You told me earlier that her crushes are Optimus and Wheeljack, you changing it to Optimus and Bumblebee?)

Bumblebee knelt down and picked her up so that she was closer to the both of them. “I missed you too!” Bumblebee chirped and beeped. “How have you been, Molly,” Optimus asked.

As Kasmira walked, she couldn’t help but get the feeling that she’s being watched. She took a glance around, trying to see if anyone else was there.

“I-I’ve been good Optimus. Listen I need to tell you and Bee something very important. I-I’m in love with the both of you!” Molly said confessing to them.

Soundwave was deciphering when the great moment would be to strike. He decided now was as good of a time as any so he went in and grabbed her transforming and going back to the ship.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were both curious to hear from her. They both were honestly surprised when she confessed her feelings about them.They didn't think that she would have liked them both, or if she would have prefer one over the other. "I love you too!" Bumblebee beeped happily as he spun her around a bit. Optimus Prime smiled just a tiny a bit. "I share the same feelings for you," he said.

Kasmira let out a gasp when she felt herself no longer on the ground. She looked around and saw that she is in some sort of jet. "Was zum?" she spoked in her native language. She had said 'What the?'. She then began to struggle to try to get to the controls.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly let out some squeaks and held onto Bee giggling as she smiled up at the both of them. She wanted them so badly now she started to get turned on.

Soundwave saw what she was doing and he stopped her tying her to a chair with some rope and he made it back to Megatron. He took her to see him.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee then stopped spinning and held her close to his chassis. Optimus Prime walked next to Bumblebee, he was just happy to see the both of them are happy as well.

Kasmira was both confused and shocked at the fact that she was actually captured by a giant robot. She looked up towards who seems to be the leader of them.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“B-Bee O-Optimus I-I want the both of you guys right now! I’m getting turned on for some strange reason,” Molly said confessing to them.

Megatron smirked and walked over to Soundwave who had the girl in his servo. He said, “you now belong to me human! You’re mine and you will do as I say!”  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were a bit surprised that she would want it to do it so soon after just barely confessing her feelings. “Are you sure you want this?” Optimus asked, not wanting her to regret anything.

“Excuse me?! Oh Hölle, nein!,” Kasmira yelled. The last part she said was ‘Hell, no!”  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly cheerfully smiled up at the both of them as she nodded and she waited for them to carry her off somewhere more private. She blushed a light shade of pink.

Megatron nodded as he picked her up and brought her up directly to his face, “you will obey me or you will be killed or locked away in a dungeon! Is that understood?”  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Both Optimus and Bumblebee carried her to Optimus’s quarters. Once inside, Optimus locked the door.

Kasmira glared at him. Neither options sound good. “Fine,” she finally said.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly gulped with impatiency and she looked up at them and cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

Megatron smirked evilly at her taking her and Soundwave to his berth room laying her down as they shrunk to human size.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee both shrunk down. Bumblebee now has her in his arms. He pulled his faceplate back and kissed you. Optimus Prime walked over and rest his servos on her arms as he kissed her cheek.

Kasmira did lay there as she watched them both. “Vat are jou two doing?” She asked, not sure if she regretted her choice or not.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly moaned into the kiss as she rubbed both of their shoulders kissing Bee back.

Megatron smirked as he smashed his lips to hers while Soundwave groped her breasts through her bra and shirt.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime trailed his kisses to her jawline. Bumblebee had her wrap her legs around his waist. 

Kasmira’s eyes widened and her face turned red. She struggled a bit.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly arched her back as she shuddered in delight mewling into Bee’s kiss.

Megatron deepened the kiss kissing her passionately as Soundwave took her shirt and her bra off.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime brought his servos down to her sides, slowly lifting up her shirt, wanting to see her without the clothes in the way.

Kasmira will admit, this guy is a good kisser. But that doesn’t mean she’s just going to corroborate in this.

Molly moaned and whimpered as Optimus just found out she didn’t wear bras. She rubbed both of their crotches.

Soundwave then rubbed her inner thighs up and down while Megatron slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus was surprised about her not wearing a bra, but she’s still beautiful. Both Bumblebee and Optimus let out a soft groan from her touch. Optimus kissed her shoulders as he rubbed her chest. Bumblebee was rubbing her ass.

Kasmira moaned when she felt her legs getting rubbed. She was hesitant, but finally kissed Megatron back  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly whimpered and groaned softly as she rubbed their chests shivering in lust.

Megatron entwined his tongue over hers wrestling with it while Soundwave groped her butt cheeks roughly.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus and Bumblebee took her to a bed. First Optimus laid down then she was placed on top of Optimus. Bumblebee was gently on top of her. Bumblebee then took the rest of her clothes off.

Kasmira wrestle back with Megatron, but it isn’t easy when she’s getting groped by Soundwave.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly squeaked and gasped blushing a light shade of red as she looked at the both of them.

Megatron came out on top smirking as he started to trail hickeys down her jaw throat and neck.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee kissed her chest as Optimus brought a digit to her entrance and rubbed her there.

Kasmira panted before she moaned when he went to her sweet spot.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly began to whimper and moan softly gripping onto Optimus leg.

Megatron then nipped and nibbled hickeys all across her shoulders.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime softly groaned as Bumblebee playfully licked her chest.

”Ngh, jou both only vanted me because of jour sexual needs?” She asked.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly kissed both of their cheeks affectionately. She whimpered softly.

Megatron ignored her as he sucked on a nipple as Soundwave pinched one of them.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

“Do you want us to go one at a time?” Optimus asked, not wanting her to be in too much pain.

Kasmira blushes as she felt her nipples perking up.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
"No I want the both of you in me at the same time!" Molly said.

Megatron abandoned that nipple to now suck on the other one as Soundwave slapped her butt cheeks.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Once Optimus can feel that she’s wet, first he took his plate off and let his spike free. Bumblebee did the same thing. Both of their spikes are obviously bigger than the humans, so they hope that it won’t cause her too much pain.

Kasmira let out a gasp from the spank...but for some reason she liked it. She’s starting to think that she likes it rough.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly gasped at the size of them and just smiled at the both of them kissing the cheeks signaling she was ready for them.

Megatron went on top of her while Soundwave went underneath her and both slowly entered her womb and her anus at the same time.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee line themselves up. They then slowly entered her, going slowly to not cause her too much pain.

Kasmira watched them before gasping when she felt them entering her. “Gah, j-jou two are big,” She said.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly suddenly started moaning in pleasure as she arched her back gripping their thighs.

Megatron smirked at the compliment and he and Soundwave waited until she adjusted to them without breaking her.

Bumblebee and Optimus were groaning from how tight she was. Once all the way in, they waited for her let them know when to move.

Kasmira gave it a second before she nodded a bit. Might as well let them finish since she pretty much doesn’t have a choice.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly moaned out a yes to the both of them giving them the ok to move as she scratched their shoulders.

Megatron grunted as he and Soundwave started to increase their speed and their pace going rougher into her.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus and Bumblebee were thrusting in and out of her at the same time. Bumblebee tackled her neck with kisses and hickies while Optimus kisses her shoulders.

Kasmira let out a loud moan as they were going rough. Well, she can say she learned a new thing about herself today.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Ahh Optimus Bee please!!!" Molly mewled as she wrapped her legs around Bee's waist.

Megatron and Soundwave thrusted harder faster and deeper into her grunting and growling.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus and Bumblebee both sped up their pace, going faster and a bit harder. “Molly~” Optimus groaned softly. 

Kasmira would probably be moaning their names...but she doesn’t know their names...  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly gripped their shoulders arching her back on Optimus as she moaned and mewled loudly.

As if reading her mind Megatron said, “the name’s Megatron and that’s Soundwave,” he said as they both continued to thrust into her.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee and Optimus felt them both getting close to overload. “Want us in or out?” Bumblebee asked. 

“M-Megatron...Soundwave,” Kasmira moaned their names, trying it out.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“In my two sexy Autobots!” Molly said as screamed both of their names getting close to her climax.

Megatron smirked as he and Soundwave both came into her after Megatron found her g spot.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were going as deep as they could before they both overloaded.

Kasmira moaned loudly as she came as well.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly reached her peak orgasming all over them as she whimpered loudly.

Megatron pulled out of her panting as did Soundwave and Megatron lapped up the rest of her cum.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee vented quite heavily as they pulled out of her. 

Kasmira panted and watched Megatron  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly moaned and then mewled as she panted breathing heavily.

Megatron swallowed up her cum as he and Soundwave panted collapsing on both sides of her pulling her both into their arms.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee went to one side as Optimus gently had her between them. "How do you feel?" Optimus asked her gently.

Kasmira lets them get themselves comfortable.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I feel great! That was freakin intoxicating and sexy and hot!” Molly whimpered cuddling into them.

Megatron snuggled against her as did Soundwave and they closed their optics and went offline.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee beeped out in a agreement with her. Optimus Prime kissed her head. "Rest, you might be sore tomorrow," he said.

Kasmira closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Molly nodded and snuggled against them and closed her eyes falling asleep.

The next morning Molly woke up and she wasn't sore.

Megatron and Soundwave both went online and they nuzzled her neck.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were holding her close, though worried if she was going to be in pain or not.

Kasmira soon woke up and saw the two robots. "Guten Morgen." she said, saying 'good morning' in German.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
"I'm not in pain guys. I feel absolutely fine," Molly said to them nuzzling them.

"Morning," Megatron said to her while Soundwave just nodded and they both got up.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee both felt relieved that she wasn't hurt. They nuzzled her back.

Kasmira watched them for a second. "Vat's ze plan for today?" she asked.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered slightly and blushed a light shade of pink.

"We're trying to get rid of some old enemies once and for all."  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee and Optimus kissed her cheeks. "Are you hungry?" Optimus asked, knowing that humans need to eat.

"Vho are ze enemies and how do jou plan on doing zat?" Kasmira asked.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly nodded as her stomach growled signaling she was hungry.

"The Autobots and especially the leader Optimus Prime and we were going to use you as bait but plans have changed."  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime sat up and placed his panel back into place. "Is there something in particular you would like?" he asked.

Kasmira kinda gave him the 'are you serious' kind of face. "Zat's vhy jou kidnapped me?!"  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly shook her head no and got up and got dressed.

"Yes but like I said the plan has changed. We love you," Megatron said to her.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee got up and also had put on his panel. Both bots went to their normal size.

"Considering vat happened last night, I don't zink zat vas love, zat vas more like lust,"  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly needed help getting off the berth thing table.

"No it's definitely love. I've never felt this way before for anyone," Megatron said as he and Soundwave went to normal size as well.

Going to sleep night  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Night

Optimus Prime gently picked her up and carried her out of the room with Bumblebee following behind. He was taking her to the small kitchen that they have.

"First jou two never asked for my name, second, jou didn't even asked me if I vanted to have sex," Kasmira said.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly squeaked and held on tightly to Optimus one of her lovers as she saw the kitchen.

”I know that kind of slipped my mind. What’s your name?” Megatron asked her as Soundwave was silent as always.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime gently set her down once nearby the kitchen. 

"It's Kasmira," Kasmira told them.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and looked up at the both of them and smiled.

Megatron nodded as did Soundwave as Megatron asked her if she was hungry since humans had to consume to stay alive.

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee both shrunk down so that they can go into the kitchen. Optimus using a human cookbook to help him cook. Bumblebee nuzzled her head.

Kasmira nodded. If anything, the two are lucky that she had enjoyed last night.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly whimpered from Bee’s nuzzling and she kissed his lips softly.

Megatron picked her up bringing her to their kitchen for humans onboard his ship.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee kissed her back as Optimus walked over with some food he made for her.

Kasmira lets him as she glanced around the place  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly took the food and she started to eat it as she thanked him.

Megatron set her down and asked her what she wanted to eat.  
7 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime nodded a bit with a smile. Bumblebee lets her eat.

“German pancakes,” Kasmira told him.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly continued to eat her food and thought it was delicious.

Megatron nodded as he got to work and made pancakes the way she liked them.  
6 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

“How is it?” Optimus Prime asked.

Kasmira watched him and waited.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“It’s delicious Optimus thank you so much!” Molly said as she finished eating.

Megatron finished making her German pancakes and set them down on a plate for her.  
6 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime had a soft smile, glad that she was enjoying it.

Kasmira looked at the pancakes before she began to eat it.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly washed the plates and then asked them what they wanted to do now.

Megatron looked at her and gave her a small soft smile. He never felt like this before for anyone.  
6 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

"Whatever you wish to do," Optimus Prime told her. He wants her to be happy, and Bumblebee can easily agree to that.

Kasmira took her time to eat, so then eventually she finished eating.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Can we cuddle the three of us?” Molly said blushing beet red as she slightly stuttered.

Megatron took her plate and washed the dishes. He asked her, “what would you like to do now?”  
6 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee nodded at her question. "We'd love to," Bumblebee beeped before he and Optimus lead her out of the kitchen.

"Do you guys have video games?" Kasmira asked.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly nodded and nuzzled the both of them.

Megatron nodded as he showed her the video games station.  
5 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee nuzzled her back as they lead her back to Optimus's room.

Kasmira followed him.

Molly loved them so much. She wanted to be with them forever.

Megatron showed her what he officially gave to her for her to use.  
5 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee helped her into the room and laid her on the berth before they made sure that they were small enough and laid down next to her.

Kasmira took the game console. She thanked him before she turned it on.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly just snuggled and cuddled against the both of them for warmth as she kissed their faces.

Megatron nodded and walked back over to Soundwave who was watching them the whole time.  
5 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee held her close to them and they kissed her head.

Kasmira started to play a game.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly snuggled against them and she rubbed their inner thighs.

Megatron soon came back to her with Soundwave this time wanting to tell her something soon.  
5 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee and Optimus Prime both shuddered at her touch. 

Kasmira glanced over at them when she heard them.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly smiled and grinned at them nuzzling them both on their crotches.

”Would you be ours forever Kashmira? We want you to be our sparkmate.”  
4 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee and Optimus felt their faceplates heat up at the feeling. She really loves doing this to them, doesn't she?

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves jou two. Asking me zat question not even 24 hours after kidnaping me doesn't vork like zat," she said.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly then snuggled against them and then kissed the both of them on their lips.

Megatron sighed and him and Soundwave both nodded as they just were checking up on her making sure she was alright.  
4 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee and Optimus Prime both kissed her back. Bumblebee was slowly rubbing her hips in the process. Optimus Prime brought his servos to her chest, slowly feeling it over her clothes.

Since last night didn't leave a good impression on both Megatron and Soundwave, Kasmira really wants to see how much they truly care for the next few days before she makes her choice.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly moaned into Bee's kiss kissing him back and at the same time moaned for Optimus.

Megatron watched her with curiosity and Soundwave watched her with wonder.  
4 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

"You want to have another round?" Bumblebee had asked her. The two don't mind to have a bit of fun.

"Jou two need something else?" Kasmira asked.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly eagerly nodded and stripped taking her clothes off leaving her completely naked.

Megatron and Soundwave shook their heads no and they went about their way as Megatron gave him orders.  
4 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee and Optimus Prime weren't really expecting to see how eager she was to do this again. "Would you want Bumblebee and I to switch roles?" Optimus Prime asked. It was Optimus that was on the bottom last time while Bumblebee was on the top.

Kasmira watched them leave before she returned to her video game. All she needs is just a few days before she can make up her mind.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly looked up at the glancing up into their optics and her cheeks flushed pink as she nodded a yes to the both of them.

Megatron glanced at her from time to time as did Soundwave. They were so much in love with her they hoped she would say yes.

Bumblebee and Optimus Prime had removed their panels and Bumblebee kissed her shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around her from behind as Optimus kissed her on her warm, soft lips.

It's been about a few days, Kasmira had finally settled down. She couldn't believe it, but she believes that she loves the two. She just needs to find a way to tell them that.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly kissed him back as she started to moan and mewl in delight. She arched her back wanting and needing them inside her.

Megatron and Soundwave were watching her from afar. For the past few days they haven’t interfaced at all with her and they wanted her badly.  
4 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime was rubbing her entrance to make sure that she's getting wet while Bumblebee was rubbing her chest. 

Kasmira finally looked over where she can see the two. "Can jou two come over here?"  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly elicited some more moans and soft mewls as she orgasmed for them. She was getting turned on.

Megatron and Soundwave both nodded and walked over to her. Megatron asked her, “is something wrong love?”  
4 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime could tell that she was really getting wet for them. “Are you ready for our spikes?” Optimus asked.

”Nothing’s wrong. Just vanted to let jou two know how I feel about jou both,” Kasmira said  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly nodded her cheeks flushing and blushing a light shade of pink and red.

Megatron and Soundwave nodded sitting down next to her and were about to listen to her.  
3 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime nodded as and Bumblebee lined themselves to her entrance. They rubbed against her before inserting themselves into her slowly.

“Jou two had vorked hard to show me how much jou two care for me. I love jou both,” Kasmira said  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly began to moan and her body shuddered and racked from the lust and in pleasure as she scratched Optimus shoulders.

Megatron and Soundwave were so happy to hear that that they both hugged her tightly to them and Megatron kissed her all over her face.  
3 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime let out a groan as he felt her scratch him. They both paused for a moment to let her adjust.

Kasmira honestly wasn’t expecting them to hug her like that, she couldn’t help but smile a bit.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly wanted more and more f on them. She was in love with them so much. She rubbed their chests.

Megatron and Soundwave then separated from her and Megatron smiled back at her stroking her cheek.  
3 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee groaned at her touch as they soon began to move in and out of her. 

"Only one zing, if jou two are planning to have sex vith me...don't go easy on me," Kasmira told them.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly elicited some more moans and mewls gripping the berth.

Megatron smirked and nodded as he picked her up taking her to his room as Soundwave followed.  
3 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

As Bumblebee was rubbing her chest, Optimus Prime was kissing and sucking along her neck.

Kasmira let’s him pick her up, she can figure what that smirk meant.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly cried out in pleasure as she couldn’t see it. She shivered and her body racked with pleasure.

Megatron gently laid her on his berth as he and Soundwave got on both sides of her and were getting ready.  
3 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Bumblebee and Optimus had sped up their pace. Going faster and harder into her.

Once I was placed there I had gotten myself undressed for them.

Molly moaned wantonly in lust and in ecstasy as she mewled also arching her back.

Megatron started to suck on her neck making hickeys while Soundwave groped her breasts.  
2 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee could feel themselves getting close to climax.

Kasmira let out a soft groan as she tilted her head back.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly reached her peak and orgasmed all over their shafts inside her moaning.

Megatron went down trailing love marks and bites across her shoulders as Soundwave started to finger her.  
2 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

After a few more thrusts, Bumblebee and Optimus both overloaded into her.

Kasmira let out more of the groans, slowly turning into moans.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly screamed their names one last time before panting heavily as her cheek flushed.

Megatron started to suck on one of her nipples while Soundwave rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.  
2 weeks ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee vented heavily and slowly pulled out of her.

Kasmira arched her back from the pleasure she was receiving.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly panted heavily as well as she gazed up into their optics blushing.

Megatron now went to suck on the other one he just groped as he purred.  
1 week ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime got off of her and lad down on his side as Bumblebee slowly set her between him and Optimus.

Kasmira let out a soft gasp and wrapped her arms around the two.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly snuggled against the both of them and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Megatron sucked on her pussy lips as Soundwave still parted her folds and fingered her.  
1 week ago

TransKasTranskas

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee watched her for a bit before they went to recharge.

Kasmira moaned softly as she laid there, watching them.  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Soundwave took his fingers out of her as Megatron continued to suck and bite and wrap his tongue around her folds.  
5 days ago

TransKasTranskas

“Gah,” Kasmira moaned out. She just wants them so badly right now.  
5 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Megatron took his tongue outta her and both decided to enter her from the front.  
4 days ago

TransKasTranskas

Kasmira spread her legs as much as she could for the both of them.  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Soundwave and Megatron started to thrust powerfully into her all the while grunting.

Kasmira first gasped before it turned into a rather loud moan. She definitely loves the roughness.  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Megatron grunted as he and Soundwave picked up the pace thrusting faster into her.  
4 days ago

TransKasTranskas

“Ah~M-Megatron...Soundwave,” Kasmira moaned out their names.  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Megatron smirked as he and Soundwave slapped their hips into hers and Megatron nipped her ear as Soundwave slapped her butt cheeks.  
4 days ago

TransKasTranskas

Kasmira continued to moan loudly. She lets out some gasps of pleasure from the spank.  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Megatron and Soundwave both found her g spot and began to pound vigorously into it while Megatron nipped her other ear.  
4 days ago

TransKasTranskas

“Ah~! I’m close I’m close,” Kasmira moaned loudly as she released over them.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Megatron grunted in response as he and Soundwave both climaxed into her.  
3 days ago

TransKasTranskas

Kasmira panted quite heavily as she watched them.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Megatron and Soundwave both slid out of her as Megatron panted heavily.  
3 days ago

TransKasTranskas

Kasmira laid there. She yawned as she felt tired.  
2 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Megatron and Soundwave sandwiched her between them as they both went offline wrapping their arms around her.


End file.
